


Сердцу не прикажешь

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Eavesdropping, F/M, Humor, Russian/Русский, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Обезбол и бинты я нам купила, не бери.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Kate Bishop/
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Сердцу не прикажешь

Входную дверь квартиры можно открыть бесшумно, если ты забыл её запереть. Хозяйке на заметку, как говорится.  
Клинт аккуратно, чтобы ничего не выпало, ставит бумажные пакеты из продуктового на старое трюмо, оставшееся ещё от прошлых хозяев. Раньше, наверное, на боковых зеркалах висели какие-нибудь бусы и платки, а теперь — ремни от разгрузок и поводок. На центральном полыхает фиолетовым самая романтичная и многообещающая надпись губной помадой, которую ему когда-либо оставляла женщина: «Обезбол и бинты я нам купила, не бери».  
Доску, что ли, на кухне завести уже для этого, думает Клинт, берясь за тряпку. Вспоминает запоздало: вообще-то она там висит, пробковая, но он всё время забывает читать важные объявления.  
Но тряпка по стеклу так и не скрипит, потому что до ушей Клинта долетает:  
— Да, я сказала отцу, что он живёт со мной.  
«Это, блин, ты со мной живёшь», — возмущённо думает Клинт, поправляя слуховой аппарат.  
И не собирался он подслушивать вовсе. Это не его конёк. Это чужая невежливая фишка.  
И дверь в квартиру так тихо открыл случайно.  
И вообще — это всё ещё его квартира, и почему здесь живёт Кейт Бишоп, он ещё не понял. Но ему нравится. Всё нравится — за исключением того, что он вежливо спит на полу, а она ещё и обсуждает его с кем-то.  
Клинт осторожно заглядывает в комнату, вытягиваясь, как любопытный жираф. Кейт валяется на диване, задрав ноги в полосатых носочках на спинку, и болтает с кем-то из своих друзей по его домашней громоздкой трубке. Кончики чёрных волос подметают пол.  
— Ну а как ты думаешь, что он мне ответил? Порадовался только, что я не притащила его в отчий дом. Это же его худший кошмар. Нет, не мои самостоятельные решения, хотя это тоже. Он вообще для меня такого никогда не планировал.  
«Это точно».  
— И, по его мнению, если б уж я и отдала своё сердце, то кому-нибудь другому. Обозвал его беспородным инвалидом. Господи, а то я сама не знаю, что он беспородный и что он инвалид. И старый, да. Свежайшие новости!  
Хочется снять слуховой аппарат к чёртовой матери, чтобы больше ничего не слышать. Но Клинт только прижимается затылком к шершавой кирпичной стене в коридоре, зажмуривается — и пропускает пару вздохов. Это всё такое обидное и болезненное, и тем обиднее, что всё правда. Точнее, не всё.  
Про беспородного инвалида — правда. Вон, Наташа недавно его поддела, что наконец-то на старости лет научился ровно и красиво завязывать галстуки и бабочки — а это не он, это Кейт. Она правит его официальные письма, пытается расширить культурный багаж, выучила язык жестов и читает по губам, ходит с ним на все тусовки, где он боится облажаться и выглядеть посмешищем. Но Кейт всё равно ничего не исправит. Ему уже не быть моложе и не родиться с серебряной ложечкой во рту, и смысла исправлять слух после каждого пропущенного удара по башке Клинт тоже не видит.  
Конечно, рядом с ней должен быть не такой. Если уж идиот, то хотя бы молодой и здоровый. Кто-нибудь типа Томми.  
Ах, у него же и родословная есть, он в третьем поколении чувак с изюминкой.  
— Сказал, что не представляет, как я пускаю в свою постель это чудище, несущее разрушения. А я и не пускаю. Ему и на полу нормально.  
Кейт хохочет, и это отдаётся в ухе насмешливым шипением. Клинт тихо бьётся головой о стену, сбитый с толку, старый снаружи и безмозглый пацан внутри, и думает, как бы высказать Кейт, что нахрен ему такое не сдалось, что в пренебрежительную любовь до гроба он уже наигрался с Бобби и Наташей, что между ними всё ещё не пошло по одному месту как раз потому, что Клинт спит на полу и ни с кем не обсуждает, кому его сердце теперь принадлежит. И ей бы не надо. И вообще, раз такое дело, путь съезжает к папе. Без старого беспородного инвалида.  
— Нет. Нисколько, — вдруг твёрдо говорит Кейт собеседнику. Или собеседнице. Кто там, Америка, Кэсси, Тедди какой-нибудь? — И не сдалось мне папашино мнение, потому что это мой выбор и я люблю его всем сердцем. И облезлый кобель мне дороже родного отца. Такие уж у меня вкусы, весьма специфичные.  
Надо было в магазине задержаться, отстранённо думает Клинт, беззвучно сползая на пол и вытягивая ноги поперёк тёмного коридора. Или не услышал бы всего этого, или хоть было бы, чем залить полученные знания и впечатления.  
Сам, конечно, виноват. Нечего развешивать свои калечные уши.  
Беседа в комнате непринуждённо перескакивает на обсуждение какого-то нового сериала. Или новой серии нового сериала. Клинт всё сидит и сидит в коридоре, думая, что неплохо бы остаться здесь навеки, но если он будет два часа ходить по соседнему магазину — Кейт позвонит ему и спросит, где на этот раз перестрелка, куда все пацаны пришли с пистолетами, а он с луком, и не надо ли подвезти хотя бы второй.  
Лаки показывается из кухни, но ближе не подходит. Шлёпает свою мохнатую задницу на пол, клонит голову набок и с видом учёного пытается понять, что на этот-то раз не так с его человеком.  
— Да хер знает, где его носит, сейчас пойду иска… — говорит тем временем Кейт. Приближаясь, её голос осекается. Клинт не сразу понимает, что она стоит в дверном проёме и смотрит на него сверху вниз, прижав телефонную трубку к груди почти испуганно.  
— Тебя ранили, что ли, опять? — спрашивает она вполголоса и жмёт «отбой» не глядя и не прощаясь.  
Клинт мотает головой.  
Пока он подбирает слова для прямого разговора и старается сделать его не слишком прямым, про него… забывают. Самым наглым образом: Лаки внезапно тычется блестящим носом под коленку Кейт сзади, и она заливается хохотом. Подгибает ноги — и опускается на пол рядом.  
— Ах вот ты где, морда одноглазая, — нежно говорит она, притягивая Лаки к себе и обнимая обеими руками. Треплет его за ушами. — Ты ж моя кобелина облезлая. Да люблю я тебя, всё равно люблю, но если ты ещё раз попытаешься сожрать всё заднее сиденье, я подумаю над этим.  
Трудно не спросить, вымученно улыбаясь и наблюдая, как Лаки бессовестно лижет щёку Кейт, насколько же далеко простираются её специфичные вкусы на старых беспородных инвалидов. Но Клинт всё-таки герой. Не с такими трудными задачами справлялся.  
Он как ни в чём ни бывало поднимается с пола, подхватывает бумажные пакеты с трюмо и объявляет:  
— Пластырь я всё-таки купил. У нас не пропадёт.  
Обходя сидящую на полу парочку, Клинт делает вид, что промахнулся и хотел погладить по голове Лаки.


End file.
